jlddfandomcom-20200213-history
DnDiary 16-06-2018
The party meets up with Vadim, who goes over the plan with them once more and puts each of them in crates. Sigth gets in a crate filled with fish, Zoya gets in a crate filled with oranges while Kenneth gets in a crate filled with just of water. They get moved to what seems to be the ship, which takes them quite a while. After being loaded into the ship, they overhear people talking outside about a mismatch regarding the cargo. Luckily, the soldiers decide to overlook it since they were running late. During the flight they hear some other soldiers talking about this being the last resupply mission before the next actual mission to “ the east”. It's rumoured that Vendrick will be joining them. They arrive. Bbobbert Cumberbatch Aladdin Muttley Sureyna Bashar All three end up in the storage area. Zoya percieves someone taking a massive shit. They try the northernmost door, but they hear a man mumble at the other side. They try they other door but when coming out Kenny bumps into a man carrying bread. He drops it but Kenny's authorative personality scares him off. They all go further down. Sigth stays on floor B2, checks the barracks and sees there's some people sleeping in bunk beds. He then checks the armory for something to block a door with, passing one ugly and one handsome guard next to the door. Zoya and Kenneth go downstairs, pass the Observatory on B3, and enter floor B4 quite uneventfully. There they meet Raban Sholl, a Rhonian Military woman at the checkpoint. She's talking to a recruit about not getting her fair share. Zoya and Kenny shoo him away and talk to the woman, who seems less than pleased about Kenneth, as with all people from the north. She's less hostile towards Zoya. After a lot of slow administrative checking, they are allowed through. They go downstairs, find a prisoner, who tells them Bedian is on this floor. They check up with the guard, and he gives them a location. They check up on Bedian, and he's still alive. Not much else. They go further down, and find a commander who shows them Dohl's cell. Just before he opens it though, word of a fire comes from above and he runs down to get the commanding officer informed. They go up, Sigth has set a fire at the barracks and set some tripwire traps. He also throws a firebomb into the gas regulation chamber. Some tripwires explode from soldiers rushing to the fire, at this point the tower also spots an unidentified vessel Kenny lockpicks Dohl's cell and frees him from his chains. He is weary, but also has broken legs. He goes with them as he has not much choice. Het gets put in a disguise. On their way back, a man who calls himself Leonardo Massimiliano calls them out on not being actual soldiers and asks if he can get set free. The party cannot save him however, and they leave him and Bedian. The soldiers have evacuated the prisoners from the side of the fire in case of collateral damage. They see their own (Rhonian) ship arrive. They all move up, and reach floor B3 where they attempt to take the elevator to get dropped on their own ship. Zoya, Kenneth and Dohl get lowered by Sigth. Doing this, Sigth loses control and breaks his arm. He regains control and lowers the rest safely. He tricks some soldiers into helping him, sneaks out of the room and chucks a grenade to the cannons who are ready to open fire on Kamal. Then he goes back into the elevator room, kicks a soldiers off and tries to stab the other soldier. The blow glances off, and the soldier runs off to get help. The grenade explodes and distracts everyone. Sigth tries climbing down, but his broken arm messes this up. He starts sliding and wrecking his left hand. He tries to slow down by using all his limbs, damaging his right hand even more. He crashes onto the ship after slwoing a bit, but still takes a lot of damage and barely stays awake during it all. Escape in ship Follow Kamal Sandscreens Airship bombs Kamal's ship, hits it a bit and slows it down Crew catches up, take Kamal&Co and blow up Kamal's ship to throw off the attention of the airship. This works, but a sandworm shows up who keeps hasslin' the crew. They find out bombs attracts the worm, and lure it to open fire. As they do this, so does the airship. It grazes the worm, but it's enough to make it leave. End of session. Category:JLDnD Category:Rhone Category:DnDiaries